Redemption
by sofia313
Summary: Jaime broke his oath to his King, but he still has some honor left. All it takes is one thing to change the course of future for good.
1. Chapter 1

The whole city was on fire. People were screaming. Bleeding. Dying. This was the end. There was no escape.

"Mama?"

Elia startled when she heard her daughter's voice and forced a smile on her face. She needed to be strong, for her children.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

Rhaenys looked at Elia, holding her favorite doll tightly against her chest. She had been sleeping next to her brother in Elia's bed. Quickly Elia glanced at her son who was thankfully still asleep.

"What is going to happen?" Rhaenys asked with a shaky voice.

The truth was that Elia didn't know, but she couldn't show her own fear to her daughter. All she knew for sure was that they were trapped in the royal chambers and likely they would be captured soon. She didn't think that the invaders would kill them, not if they didn't want to make her family their enemies. Her husband was dead, but she was still the Princess of Dorne. Gently she lifted her daughter up and wrapped her arms around her small body.

"I'm not sure, sweetheart," she said quietly. "But I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you or Aegon, I promise."

She feared for her son, who hadn't even celebrated his second nameday yet. She feared that the new king, whoever that would be, would see her son as a threat. There had to be a way to assure him otherwise. She needed to fight harder than ever before to protect her children. If that meant kneeling in front of the new king and kissing his boots, she would do it without hesitation. Her own pride meant nothing to her anymore. She would do whatever she had to do to keep her children safe. A sudden loud thump almost made her heart stop. It scared Rhaenys and woke Aegon up. Someone was trying to break the doors. Elia had done her best to barricade them, but she knew that it wouldn't keep the enemy out for long.

"Mama," Rhaenys sobbed.

Quickly Elia placed her on the floor and knelt in front of her.

"Listen to me, sweetheart," she said firmly and cupped her daughter's face. "I need you to take your brother and crawl under the bed. Do you understand? I need you to do that for mama."

Rhaenys let out a sob and nodded.

"Yes, mama."

"Good girl," Elia said and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Mama loves you so much."

"I love you too, mama."

Elia forced herself to stand up and pick her crying son up.

"It's alright, my darling," Elia murmured and kissed Aegon's cheek. "It's alright."

Carefully she handed Aegon to Rhaenys who crawled quickly under the bed. The doors flew open only a second later and a huge man marched into the chamber. Elia's eyes widened when she saw the man. He looked like a giant; his sword and armor were covered in blood. Elia had never seen anything so terrifying in her life.

"I am Princess Elia of Dorne," she said, managing to stop her voice from shaking. "I…"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence when the man suddenly raised his fist and hit her so hard that she fell on her back, almost losing consciousness. Her vision was blurry and she tasted the blood in her mouth, but all she thought about were her children.

"Wait your turn, whore," the man grunted.

"No!" Elia cried out when she heard Rhaenys screaming.

The man had lifted the bed and pushed it aside. Elia got up and attacked the man with all the fury of a mother protecting her children. The man threw her against the wall effortlessly like she would have been a ragdoll.

"I said wait for your turn," he snarled. "I'll gut your brats first."

"No!"

Elia's arm was broken, but she didn't feel the pain. She ran to her children, ready to protect them until her last breath. The man laughed and raised his sword.

"Stop!" a male voice demanded.

The man turned, ready to attack the intruder, but he didn't. Elia recognized the young man standing in the doorway. Jaime Lannister.

"Ser Gregor, I order you to stop," he said firmly and marched over to Elia and her children.

"Stay out of this," the giant snarled. "I'm following your father's orders."

"Not anymore," Ser Jaime replied and unsheathed his sword. "The Princess and her children are under my protection. If you want to kill them, you'll have to kill me first."

"Out of my way!" the giant demanded.

"No. Go ahead, try to get past me. And if you'll succeed, you can explain to my father why you murdered his heir."

The giant cursed furiously.

"Out of my way, boy!"

"That's Lord Lannister," Ser Jaime replied coolly. "I am the firstborn son of your master, so go ahead, attack me."

The giant growled, but didn't raise his sword.

"You will regret this, boy," he snarled.

"Perhaps," Ser Jaime replied calmly. "But not right now. Get out."

The giant growled and stormed out. Elia was shaking as she stood in front of her crying children. Blood was pouring out of her nose and she couldn't move her left arm. It took a moment before Ser Jaime turned to face her.

"Princess," he murmured and bowed. "I…"

"Why did you help us?" she asked quietly when he didn't continue.

The young man didn't look at her.

"Because it was the right thing to do. You and your children are innocent."

Elia wasn't sure if she believed him, but that didn't matter right now.

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

He still didn't look at her, but he nodded.

"You are not safe yet I'm afraid. I know I'm asking a lot, but I need you to trust me, Princess. I will help you and your children, I give you my word."

Elia hesitated, but she knew that she didn't have a choice.

"I believe you, Ser Jaime. What do you need me to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I'm sorry," Ser Jaime said. "I know this isn't much, but…"

"This is fine," Elia cut in. She had quickly looked around in the modest living quarters. "Truly, more than fine. Thank you, Ser Jaime."

The young man nodded.

"I will stay here with you."

"Thank you," Elia repeated. She felt utterly exhausted, but she couldn't rest yet, not before her children would be safe. According to Ser Jaime, this should be a safe place for now. These living quarters had belonged to a fallen member of the Kingsgurd, they would stay here until the last battles would be over.

"May I help you with your son?" Ser Jaime asked.

It took a moment before Elia realized what he meant. She was holding Aegon with one arm, she couldn't use her other arm.

"No, thank you," she replied instinctively. "I…"

She turned around and walked over to the bed. Rhaenys was right next to her, she was still holding her little doll. Gently Elia placed her son on the bed and touched her daughter's hair. Rhaenys hadn't spoken a word after the attack.

"Sweetheart?" Elia said gently. "Are you alright?"

Elia's heart ached when she saw her daughter's bottom lip trembling before the poor girl burst into tears.

"Mama," she sobbed and wrapped her little arms around her.

Elia hugged Rhaenys with her unharmed arm and tried her best to comfort the poor child.

"My brave, brave girl," she hummed and kissed the top of Rhaenys' head. "Mama is so proud of you."

Aegon was crying as well, so Elia picked him up while Rhaenys curled up against her. The pain in her arm brought tears to her eyes, but she forced herself to ignore it. First she needed to take care of her children. It took a long while before she managed to calm both her children down. When they were finally asleep, she stood up and startled as she noticed Ser Jaime. For a moment she had forgotten his presence completely.

"Your arm doesn't look good," he stated after an awkward silence. "May I take a look at it?"

She hesitated, although she knew that she was ungrateful. He had saved her children; she didn't even know how she could ever repay him.

"That would be very kind of you, thank you," she finally managed to reply, trying to place a polite smile on her face.

He nodded and walked over to her. His eyebrows furrowed as he observed her face.

"May I also examine your face?" he asked. "Something could be broken."

She suspected that as well, so she nodded.

"Thank you," he stated and slowly lift his hands in order to touch her face. His touch was very gentle, but it still made her flinch.

"I apologize," he said quickly.

"That's alright," she replied as calmly as she could. The whole situation felt uncomfortable, she couldn't even remember the last time any man would have touched her. Her maids had often gossiped about Ser Jaime, who undoubtedly was a very handsome young man. The youngest man who had ever been accepted in the Kingsguard. If Elia wasn't mistaken, he was only 18.

"I'm not a Maester, but I don't think any bones are broken," he muttered after carefully touching her cheeks, chin and nose. "Your arm on the other hand… Please, take a seat."

She did and allowed him to lift her sleeve in order to examine her arm.

"It's broken," he stated and bit his bottom lip. "Let's see…"

He found a wooden stick from a chest next to the bed and made her a temporary splint. Then he brought her cold water and a cloth so she could clean her face.

"Thank you," she sighed. "Thank you so much, Ser Jaime."

"You're welcome," he muttered. "Try to get some rest, Princess, I'll watch the door."

"I'll do that with you," she said determinedly and walked over to the chest. She had seen weapons there and picked up a sword. The corners of Ser Jaime's mouth were twitching as he looked at her.

"Have you ever used a sword before, Princess?" he asked, trying to hide his amusement.

Elia frowned.

"My brother is an excellent swordsman; he taught me few things when we were children."

"I didn't mean to offend you, I just…"

"I know," Elia cut in. "I know what you meant and I admit that I don't posses much skill with the sword, but if it gives me any chance to protect my children…"

He nodded.

"I understand and I truly admire your spirit. Your children are lucky to have a mother like you."

Elia didn't know how to reply to that, she didn't feel like a good mother at the moment. She should have taken her children to Dorne as soon as Rhaegar had abandoned them. They would have been safe with her family, far away from all of this. Instead she had foolishly believed that her husband would come back to them. She had believed that he would honor his vows and love his children enough. He hadn't.

Because of that, her children had almost died tonight. They still weren't safe, but she was going to do anything she had to do to protect them. Just the thought of facing the giant again was absolutely terrifying, but this time she wasn't unarmed. She glanced at Ser Jaime who had settled near the door. Suddenly she remembered something. The giant had said that he was following Tywin Lannister's orders. Jaime's father wanted Elia and her children dead. Why was Jaime helping them?

"Is my husband's father dead?" she asked after a long silence.

Jaime tensed immediately, he didn't look at her.

"Yes."

"Do you know who is going to be the new king?"

"Robert Baratheon, I believe. He should be here soon."

"I see." Elia paused and hesitated a brief moment before continuing. "My children…"

"I will do everything I can for them and for you, I give you my word."

"Could you help me get them out of the city?"

"I wish I could, but the risk would be too high. It's very unlikely that we would get out of the city unnoticed and I doubt that the soldiers would show you or the children any mercy. I… I think it's safer to stay here. We have much better chances with Robert Baratheon."

Elia wasn't so sure about that. Rhaegar had taken the woman Robert Baratheon had loved, although Elia still thought that there was something very strange about the whole story. Rhaegar has had his faults, but Elia didn't believe that he would have been capable of kidnapping a woman, not to mention forcing himself on her. No, that wasn't like Rhaegar at all. He hadn't been cruel or violent. There was no doubt that Robert Baratheon hated him, but she prayed that he wasn't a heartless man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Robert was riding through the streets of King's Landing, towards the Red Keep. The streets had been cleared for him, there were soldiers everywhere. The people of King's Landing had also gathered to see their new king. Some of them cheered, but not all of them. They didn't know was he the conqueror or the savior of the city.

Not to mention many of them had suffered in the hands of the Lannister soldiers. There was a lot of rebuilding needed in the city. All of this belonged to him now. He was going to be the king. This should have been the most glorious day of his life, but it wasn't. He would have given all of this away in a heartbeat, if only he could have his darling Lyanna back. She should have been here with him, riding by his side.

She should share all of this with him as his queen. Instead she was in a cold grave. All because of Rhaegar Targaryen. The miserable cowardly prince who had savagely taken sweet innocent Lyanna. Just the thought of that beast touching her made Robert beyond apoplectic. Death had been too kind punishment for the coward; he would have deserved endless torture.

"She would have been happy here," Robert murmured.

"Aye," Ned replied quietly. He didn't need to ask who Robert meant.

"I would have given her everything."

"I know."

Robert looked at his oldest and the most loyal friend who was riding next to him.

"I'm glad you're here, Ned. Even if our houses won't be united the way they were meant to be, you're still my brother, nothing will ever change that."

"Thank you, Robert." Ned paused and smiled. "Or should I call you Your Grace already?"

"No," Robert huffed. "You can always call me Robert."

They arrived at the Red Keep and were greeted by Jon Arryn and few other men. The first one who approached Robert and Ned was an old man who had a long beard.

"Your Grace," he greeted Robert and bowed. "Welcome. I am the Grand Maester Pycelle, at your service."

Robert dismounted and glanced at the old man.

"Grand Maester," he stated and gave the man a brief nod. He certainly wasn't the first person Robert wanted to talk to, he was eager to hear what Jon Arryn had to say.

"Lord Arryn."

His mentor walked over to him and bowed.

"Your Grace."

Robert smiled.

"Come, let us talk." He paused and glanced at his friend who had also dismounted. "Ned, join us."

"Tell me everything," Robert said as soon as they had entered the castle. He was too distracted to even pay attention to his sumptuous surroundings or few guards who followed them.

"Tywin Lannister's army conquered the city very quickly, but they also caused a lot of damage," Lord Arryn replied. "There were few fires and many houses were destroyed. The soldiers also looted a lot, many people lost all their possession and livelihood. I suggest you start rebuilding as soon as possible and arrange food for the people who need it. I believe we can avoid possible riots, if you act quickly."

"Yes…" Robert murmured. "I trust you can take care of that?"

"Certainly, if you want me to."

"I do. As I told you before, I want you to be Hand of the King, if you agree. There is no one I trust more."

Lord Arryn smiled.

"That would be my honor."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Robert marched determinedly towards the Great Hall while Lord Arryn told him about other matters that required his attention. First things first. He stopped in front of the large doors and gestured two of his guards to open them. They did and bowed as Robert entered the Great Hall. The first thing he saw was the Iron Throne. The throne that had been forged from the 1000 swords that had been surrendered to Aegon the Conqueror.

It truly was magnificent. Slowly Robert made his way towards it, admiring every little detail. As he sat on it, he felt bitterness. This truly should have been the most glorious day of his life. It wasn't. None of this really meant anything without Lyanna.

"Your Grace," Lord Arryn said and bowed as he entered the Great Hall with Ned who also bowed.

"There is something else that also requires your attention."

"What is that?" Robert asked.

Lord Arryn hesitated for a brief moment before replying.

"Princess Elia and her children."

Robert froze; he had forgotten the coward prince's wife and brats.

"They are here?" he stated, keeping his voice free from emotion.

"Yes," Lord Arryn replied.

Robert's first thought was very clear; he wanted the woman and the brats dead. He wanted to wipe out everything about the coward prince. He wanted to make sure that no one would remember Rhaegar Targaryen's name. His bloodline would die with him.

"Robert," Lord Arryn said. "Dorne could be a great ally. Or a great enemy."

"I want them dead," Robert hissed. "All of them."

"Robert," Ned said firmly. "We are talking about a woman and two small children."

"I don't care."

Ned approached the throne and crossed his arms.

"I don't believe that. The Robert I know…"

"I'm not that man anymore!" Robert snapped. "That man died with Lyanna."

Ned's eyes softened, but he didn't give up.

"I loved my sister dearly and I know you did too. I'm asking you now to think about her. Would she want you to kill innocent children?"

Robert pressed his lips together and clenched his fists.

"Those 'innocent children' are Targaryens. I can't let them live."

"There are other ways to make sure that they won't be a threat," Lord Arryn stated.

"No…"

"Would you at least meet the Princess?"

Robert frowned.

"You have spoken with her?"

Lord Arryn nodded.

"Yes, I have."

Robert considered the situation for a moment. He didn't want to admit it, but some part of him was curious to meet this woman. Not that meeting her would change anything; he simply wanted to see what kind of woman had willingly let the coward prince fuck her. A malevolent thought crossed his mind. Her husband hadn't suffered nearly enough, but she and the brats were right here at his mercy.

"Alright," Robert finally stated. "I'll meet her. But first I need a bath and a decent meal. I have a feeling that this will be a very long day."


End file.
